xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Suou Uzuki
Suou Uzuki is the deceased father of Shion and Jin Uzuki, and the husband to Aoi Uzuki. Shion blamed and resented her father for using her mother as a guinea pig test subject, making her "suffer subconsciously" for his research. Shion believed he abandoned her, and Luis Virgil claims Shion "hated" her father. Biography A high-ranking official in the Galaxy Federation's Ministry of Energy, he served as supervisor of special operations. A former researcher for the Federation government, he defected to the U-TIC Organization in a faustian deal to exchange military weapons development for his wife's medical care. By orders of the Federation government, Suou took the duty of inspecting the U-TIC Organization, but he was bribed by the condition that his wife would receive medical treatment from Ormus. He accepted those conditions. However, he became increasingly guilty about his involvement with the U-TIC, regretting that his own actions begin to allow for U-TIC to become armed. He leaked Ormus's information to his son, Jin, who then acted as a courier for leaked information that Suou provided. Shion would often wait on a swing-set at a playground for her father. Shion never got to play with Suou much while he was alive because he was too consumed by his work. In Episode III, during an interrogation of Shion, when she accuses him of sacrificing his family without a second thought, he denies that he didn't mean to sacrifice her, and states that he did it to protect his family. During the Miltian Conflict, he ran to rescue his wife and found Shion outside her mother's room in Labyrinthos. Outside a shattered window was a 27-Series Asura, particularly close to Shion. Suou pushed Shion into the room and with a firm scowl, shut the door. He desperately attempted to contact Jin to come rescue Shion and Aoi as the Asuras close in on him. Unfortunately, Jin was too busy to respond as he was fighting Margulis. Without getting in contact with his son, he was killed by the Asuras. After, the door opened, and Shion instantly believed that it was her father entering the room since she caught a glimpse of his feet. However, it was actually her father's bloody impaled corpse. His body was then thrown across the room, where he is seen slouched over dead in a flashback in Episode I. On Second Miltia, Suou and Aoi were given a memorial on a cliff on Second Miltia, which Jin frequented, but Shion refused to visit it because she knew her parents weren't buried under it. Shion knew visiting it wouldn't bring them back to life. Quotes * "What? You're the one who's distorting things. To begin with, when does a mere staff member like you have the right to criticize this project? Know your place!" (to Shion disguised as a U-TIC member) * "It is true that I'm sacrificing my wife and my family, but I want you to believe me. I just wanted to protect my family, even if it meant making the world my enemy." Trivia * The trauma Shion received as a result of Suou's death manifests itself into a Gnosis called Tiamat in Episode I.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLoC8Vva1ss * Almadel is initially frightened of Jin Uzuki because of his resemblance to Suou. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I ShiP.png|Suou takes Shion home. SuouD.png|Suou's corpse. Mem1.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem2.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem3.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem4.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem5.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Xenosaga: The Animation S1.png|Suou takes Shion home. S11.png|Suou takes Shion home. Su3.png|Suou's corpse. S2.png|Suou's corpse. SuouBlood.png|Suou's blood. Xenosaga: A Missing Year SuoAMY.png|Suou examines Almadel. Xenosaga Episode III ShiSuou1.png|Shion angry at her father. ShiSuou2.png|Suou attempts to explain himself. Suou.jpg|Suou moments before his death. Uzuki, Suou Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members